Iron
Iron & Stone is the second episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 86th overall that aired on August 11, 2018 in the US, as part of Hunted: Part 1. Synopsis Cole and Young Wu attempt to free their friends, who have been captured by a tribe of Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile in Ninjago, Lloyd is reunited with some old friends who may prove valuable allies against Emperor Garmadon. Plot When the Dragon Hunters brought Kai, Jay, and Jay to Iron Baron, who mistook them for being Oni, he ordered them to be thrown into The Pit with Slab. Daddy No Legs lead them through Dead's End they noted they hunt Dragons to use their Elemental Powers. In the distance, Cole and Wu argued about how to save the Ninja. Wu found clothes to use as disguises, but when Cole failed to convince him otherwise, he had to chase after him. Back in Ninjago, The Resistance went into hiding at the Garbage Depot. Skylor revealed her powers returned, and Nya realized they could use the scrap metal to build armor and machines. Lloyd asks how they knew they needed help, and Mistaké offered to tell him what happened to the Ninja. Garmadon asks the Sons of Garmadon generals who failed to kidnap Lloyd, and he punished him by taking him apart. Harumi tries to persuade him not to, but was unsuccessful. He then threatened to do the same to her if she fails, and she agreed despite being scared. Mistaké told Lloyd the Ninja are in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He refused to believe there is no way to bring them back. She then explained he could help them by enduring. After Chew Toy introduced himself, they are brought into the Pit. After Cole and Wu narrowly escaped Skullbreaker, they released chains so they could used them to hold Slab down. Just before Slab could attack Jay with Earth, Zane used his Ice to freeze him. Iron Baron remembered Oni don't have Elemental Powers and ordered his Hunters to capture them. Cast *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Chew Toy - Alan Marriott *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Heavy Metal - Kathleen Barr *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hunter - Michael Adamthwaite *Iron Baron - Brian Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Tox - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Madyx Whiteway *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Garbage Depot ***Borg Tower *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Dead's End ***The Pit Notes *It's revealed that the Ultra Dragon had been killed and that its bones have been used as a throne for Iron Baron. *Neuro, Tox, Paleman, and Mistaké reappear in this episode. **However, not all of the Elemental Masters reappear, the reason being given in future episodes. *Mistaké's character is explored more in this episode. She states that she is a person that made many mistakes, thus explaining how she is so wise and how she got the name. *Garmadon kills/destroys Mr. E for failure to capture Lloyd. *Mr. E is the first major death of Season 9, as well as the first major death since Hutchins in Season 8. *Harumi's face showed fear and regret after Garmadon threatened her life. This hints at possible redemption from her. *This episode marks the first time Tox has spoken during the show. **She now has a new voice provided by Maggie Blue O'Hara instead of Ian James Corlett. *This episode is also the first time Shade is referred to by his real name, having been called Shadow in the fourth season. *Iron Baron claims he has not encountered any Oni in the First Realm. This raises the question as to where the Oni are and what happened to them. **Iron Baron also reveals that Oni are shapeshifters. * The shirt Wu wears while disguised is the same as his teen version, sans the sleeves, which first appears in "The Gilded Path." *Cole uses the alias "Rocky Dangerbuff" again, with the same mustache. **Coincidently enough, "Dangerbuff" is an actual Dragon Hunter Clan. *Skylor confirms her powers of Amber have returned. *Mistaké informs Lloyd that his friends were sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *Iron Baron realizes that the Ninja are not Oni when Zane uses his Ice Power, as according to him, only Dragons have Elemental Powers while Oni have just Destruction. **Iron Baron recognizes the skill of Spinjitzu and even appears familiar with the legend of the First Spinjitzu Master. *Jay is still exhibiting a loss of sanity since the previous episode, though he briefly has a look of shock on his face. *This is the first episode to have a special character ("&") in the episode title. Errors *At one point when Neuro was introduced, his hair was completely white. *When Tox asks Dareth "what is he supposed to be," her mouth doesn't move. *Arkade asks Zane if he can have his parts after he "expires," but the Dragon Hunters believed that the Ninja were Oni and shapeshifters, so there really wouldn't be any parts to give if that wasn't Zane's actual form. *Skylor introduces Lloyd to the other elemental masters, even though they have all already met and worked together. Gallery Mredeath.PNG|Mr. E is killed by Lord Garmadon for his failure at capturing Lloyd. DADH.jpeg|Wu and Cole, disguised as Dragon Hunters. References Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Cartoon Network